Just the beginning
by MetallicSilver
Summary: He has done many things under the guise of a protector of the humankind but it was all just a façade. He did those things to gain power, power to be able to break his sister-.whole summary inside.dont know if the summary and the story are a line though :P


One-shot. Naruto and inuyasha…

Summary: He has done many things under the guise of a protector of the humankind but it was all just a façade. He did those things to gain power, power to be able to break his sister's curse but all went in vain for even the juubi's power wasn't powerful enough to release his sister from her curse. And now he became the one thing his sister have fought to destroy. He betrayed his sister's teaching for his love for her.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own naruto and inuyasha…..

x

o

x

"It's not working" A man in his mid-twenties muttered despairingly to himself as he squeeze the hand of the sleeping female on the bed where he was kneeling on the ground in front of it. He squeezes his eyes shut as he buried his head to the female's open palm in his hands. _'What did I do wrong?'_ he thought miserably. He has done everything in his might to gain this power he has now but even so, it wasn't enough. Could it be that he needs more power to break his sister's curse? He thought and continued with his dark thoughts until he was interrupted by the creature that he was starting to hate.

"_**Pathetic! Do you really think that you can overcome **_**time**_** you worthless mortal?"**_ the great beast snarled in its cage

'_What do you mean, youkai?'_ He snapped as he pulled himself inward to face the monstrosity of the juubi.

Two large purple ringged eyes peered down on him. _**"You dare use your eyes against me! Me, who granted you that power, you filthy human!"**_ the great juubi spat at him angrily

"Well, this _**filthy human**_ was able to beat you and sealed you within me" he snapped at the beast, childishly. He knew that what he did was immature and not right for someone of his position. But damn! He would not let that overgrown bunny insult him!.

A growl interrupted him. He looked up to the owner of those purple malevolent eyes and went back to the reason of why he was here, in his mind talking to the beast instead of spending his time with his beloved sister.

"_**Yes… your **_**beloved**_** sister" **_ the beast hissed mockingly.

"What do you want, juubi" he asked agitated with the beast. "and you better tell me before I'll shock you"

the beast just continued to hissed at him but yield though reluctantly. _**"What I am trying to tell you worthless human is that no matter how much power you have gain you will never best the time, get that in your puny brain of even thinking that…"**_ and the great beast continued. _**"For even, I, the great youkai juubi whose power could annihilate you puny humans could not touch the time. Time is infinite, time is eternity, time is limitless, **_**Time**_** overcomes ANYTHING. Remember this, mortal, not even the gods dare to overcome the time, tweaked it a bit, yes, but never overcome or control it. so, you better give it up"**_

He glared. "Never! I will break this cursed that that accursed jewel brought upon my sister! I will do anything to achieve that!"

"_**Indeed, human. You will do **_**ANYTHING**_** to achieve your goals to the point of destroying the humankind. The humankind that your sister loved with all her being." **_ The beast hissed.

The man stepped-back. "No…"

"_**Yes, manipulated the humans to war…manipulated the youkais into creating me"**_ the juubi crack a grin, enjoying the pain that it have stirred within his heart.

"Stop…"

"_**I wonder what your beloved sister would think when she would find out just what exactly you did to her teachings…" **_ the beast continued, thoroughly enjoying its host pain. _**"I wonder what those idiot humans would think when their oh-so-saint savior is actually the real reason of their suffering, what do you think?"**_ the youkai peered down to look at him.

"Shut up!" the man shouted but the beast still continued. Yes, he was what the humans would call their savior, their divine hero for bringing down the great beast, juubi. He was given the name of Rikudo Sennin title by them for the things that he have done for them but they are all just a façade in order to achieve his goals. And that is gaining more power to be able to break his sister's curse. He would also wonder what they would think if they ever found out about it and not long shame consumed him when realization sink in of what his sister would feel when she would know what he did. He shook his head. This was not the time to wallow in his misery. He won't allow the beast the satisfaction of seeing him this.

"_**Her own little brother doing the same things as what her long dead enemy had done" **_ This time the beast cackled at the expression of the human.

His eyes widen at what the youkai have said but was snapped back again. This time with a death glare towards the beast."YOU! You have been looking through my memories! You beast!" The man shouted angrily, his eyes glaring heatedly at the beast.

But the beast just continued to laugh maniacally. _**"What did you expect? That your secret would be safe? Ha! Your sealing isn't the best there is, brat. But what can I expect for someone who hasn't able to finish its studies in priesthood?**_

"ENOUGH!" he said having enough of the beasts' mockery and began to walk away, back to the outside world.

"_**Oh, but you did destroy the accursed jewel…can't you feel it? it have scattered through out your sister**__**'s body now" **_ and gave a dark grin when he saw the human turned his head over his shoulder, his face shocked and he disappear._** "Making her soul harder to re-connect to her time" **_and gave a dark chuckle.

X

O

X

He has opened his eyes to look at his sister, sleeping peacefully. Not knowing of the perils that this world have come or just how much it have changed. His eyes roamed at his sister figure, memorizing each details of her, committing it to his memory. His sister have always been a beautiful female with a long soft raven hair that spilled through the bed that she was sleeping, a heart shaped face that was framed by her bangs on each side of her face and covering her forehead, perfectly shaped eyebrows and thick long curly eyelashes that fanned her natural rosy cheeks. And let us not forget her unusual but startlingly beautiful turquoise blue eyes with a small speck of pink that can be seen from her eyes. Small dainty looking nose and a natural soft pink lips. Her skin that was once a healthy tan was now pale as ivory that was covered with her night gown. The night gown that their mother have brought for her when she have fallen to her deep sleep and also the last clothes that their mother have brought for her before she died of illness, was in a soft texture of baby pink. The style of the dress was like those princesses he had read when he was still a child.

'_Princess?' _ Well, she definitely looked like a princess in her dress and state. He gave a wry smirk. _'Like a sleeping beauty?' _but it didn't last as his expression morphed into frustration, anger and lastly shame as he griped his sister's hand towards his forehead. "Forgive me, sister… Forgive this foolish brother of yours" he said in a sob. "I have shamed your teaching and beliefs with all the things I have done! I have tainted your knowledge with death and pain instead of healing and protect!" He looked up to his sister, tears flowing through his eyes in clear distraught of all he have done.

"I have disappointed you…" he whispered as he stood up from his kneeling on the ground still holding the hand of his sister as he looked down. "I have no right to stand beside you anymore…I have shamed you so much that I can't face you anymore" he said softly as he let go of his sister's hand, though reluctantly. "I will try to repent my sins by living my life in helping the people. I will protect them and aide them in their life but this time it will be for real. So, I hope you can forgive me, sister. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive this foolish brother of yours" and with one last look to his sleeping sister, he turn and walked away not acknowledging a red haired teen leaning casually on the wall just beside the stone door.

"You just did it out of love for her…there's nothing wrong with it" the teen said staring at the sleeping female.

Rikudo stopped just shoulder to neck with the teen and took a quick glance down at the red haired teen. The red haired teen was obviously not a human just from its unearthly beauty and if it's not proof enough his elfin like ears or the claw hands that was crossed over his chest or the fangs that was visible each time the teen would open his mouth is enough indication to tell that this teen besides him is a youkai and a noble to boot from his noble clothing and the single forest green stripe across his both cheeks and the same color diamond like mark on his forehead.

He averted his eyes back towards the dark hallway and whispered before stepping through the hallway and disappearing in the darkness never to be seen there again.

"Yet I have made her condition worst…"

The red haired youkai just shook his head. "You should know better that she would never hate you or blame you…" his eyes soften when his gaze fell back to the female. "That's just how she is"

X

O

X

_And so the man who was given the title of Rikudo sennin traveled the whole world in redemption for his sins. He has come to aide those people who needed his help. Teaching the survivor of the war and the attack the juubi have created in his __arts of fighting to better protect themselves all for the sake of cleansing his guilt and conscience of what he have done. And so, people have revered him as their god for the feats he have done through his travels. He have also helped those people build back their lives and teach them the knowledge that his sister have passed to him both the arts of molding energy and the wisdoms of this arts and not long those teaching have spread through out the lands like wild fire. Those teaching have evolved into 3 different parts; the nin, gen and tai jutsu and it became the primary arts of the humans. After traveling for so long and not even for once came back to visit his sister for still feeling of shame he have decided to settle in one of the newly build village and continuing in his teaching. There he have married a simple peasant girl and gave birth to two healthy sons. The rikudo and his family have live in that place in peace and contentment but rikudo knew that this happiness won't last for he can feel the juubi trying to overwhelm him with its power and darkness slowly but surely. And so, before the juubi could take over his body and soul he has decided to teach his two sons everything that he knew, knowledge that he have never shared with the other people. He have done that in hope of saving the future by not repeating the mistake he have done and also for continuing the knowledge his sister have passed him, although not complete was still valuable. He have also entrusted his strength, dream and legacy to his two sons. The elder son, who have inherited his 'eyes' (his powerful chakra and spiritual energy), while his younger son, inherited his 'body' (his powerful will and physical energy). And on his deathbed before he could choose his successor he has called a favor from a being that was an old friend of his sister._

X

O

X

When he felt the presence of the person he have been waiting announcing its arrival to him, he immediately tried to sit up from his lying position in his bed only to be stopped by the said person's voice.

"Do not strain yourself, human." a deep voice commanded

He sighed and stayed in his bed and instead looked up to the person he have asked to come. The person standing in the side of his bed peering down on him elegantly was wearing a white yukata with a red sakura patterns on the upper side of his left shoulder and a thick red line of each sleeve and on the edge of his yukata with a simple dark red obi that was tied low on his hips where two beautiful katana lay comfortably on the side of his hips. The clothes look simple and normal enough but with this person wearing it, it became majestically elegant enough to make even an emperor jealous, especially, with the person wearing it with his long silky silver hair that reaches his thighs. His perfectly well shaped eyebrows, his beautiful golden eyes, his perfectly shaped nose and thin but firm pale lips not to mention the two stripes magenta on his both high cheeks or the blue crescent moon on his forehead would really make such a beautiful and intimidating look. The very air around this being screams of power and authority. Yes, this person in front of him is not a human for no human have this kind of power, a power that could even make the great juubi tremble in fear. He chuckle mentally when he felt it shift deeper in his mind, hoping to hide from this great being, this Taiyoukai. He was broken out of his musing when he heard the taiyoukai's cold voice speaking to him.

"Human, what is it that you wish to speak to me?"

He blinked and looked back at the youkai. "I wish to seal the juubi, my lord" coughed as he wheezed it out. He didn't bother with pleasantry with the taiyoukai since he knows that he have no time for it and so he immediately told him what he want.

The taiyouka just arched a brow towards him. "Why seal it, human? Why not destroy it?" the taiyoukai asked.

He felt as if the Taiyoukai was testing him, though on what, he does not know. "I do not have the power to destroy the juubi, my lord. Never have been and never will be and you should know that juubi is just like _**him**_. There's only one way of ridding him out of its existance and that is to divide its chakra and sealing its body somewhere where I know that no one can reach."

"You would not have this problem if you haven't created him in the first place, boy" the taiyoukai reprimanding him sternly.

He laughed only to end up coughing. "Boy? hahaha, I have never imagine myself to be called a boy and be reprimanded by someone who looked much younger than me." He said with amusement in those old and tired eyes.

"I may look younger than you are, boy, but I am much older than you are. Even that youkai inside of you is just an infant compare to me." He said coldly.

"Ah, that I know, my lord. That I know and I have regretted it from my very being and I have wished that I could have the power to purify its soul into nothingness but alas, I was not blessed with that gift." He said closing his eyes in exhaustion.

The Taiyoukai paused for a moment staring at him, intently before coming to a decision. "Very well, I shall help you, though I do not see a reason of not destroying it. The juubi might be powerful compare to any youkai but it did not have the power of a taiyoukai, though I must commend you of having able to gather enough youkai from the leftovers of the great youkai wars before, to rival my own generals."

"Really…?" he asked in silent shock of this information but paused as another information sink in his mind and he shuddered at the thought of this youkai even more powerful than he first thought but shook that thought off and looked back to the imposing youkai standing besides him. "And I have my own reason…reasons that I know that you will know too"

The taiyoukai just gave him a curt nod and went to business immediately. "I shall help you with the sealing of the juubi… where do you propose we seal the body?"

Rikudo smirked. "I was thinking of sealing it on the moon" he said as he raised his hand as if to grab the moon from the outside his window besides him. He slid his gaze back to the youkai and gave him a knowing look.

"Hn…" He gave a curt nod. "It will indeed be safe from any prying hands of your kind. No one will be able to reach there and it will be sealed under the moon palace. Very well, shall we start?"

"I shall do it, my lord. I have trouble you enough with my foolishness. Sealing the body in the moon is a great favor already. Favor I know I can't pay." He nodded at the taiyoukai.

_And so the rikudo started its process of dividing the chakra of the juubi and sealing it in the circular stone that the taiyoukai have given him to seal the body of the juubi. After completing the task and giving back the circular stone to the taiyoukai, weak and tired he have asked one more favor to the taiyoukai in front of him._

"Please, take care of my sister, my lord." He said through ragged breaths.

"That's goes without saying. Your sister is pack mate." He nodded and left through the portal he has created. Shutting it close behind it and cutting the connection to the human world, never opening it for many years.

There the aged rikudo lie in his bed and with his final breath he whisper. "Thank you." He died with a smile and content to know that his sister will be taken care of. Knowing that he was able to save the world from the destruction that the juubi might lay upon them if he was released in the world not knowing that his last will will be the start of another war of pain and destruction or that in a few hundred of years his sister would one day see the light of the sun…

X

O

X

A booming crash can be heard echoing throughout the dark hallway through the dark enclosed room. Another crash but this time it vibrates throughout the underground like an earthquake reaching the enclosed room.

Inside the dark room a subtle shift in the darkness can be seen. A silhouette form of what seems to be a person laying on something.

_**BOOM!**_

Twin pool of dazed turquoise blue eyes with specks of pink flash open from the noise

"What…" the owner of the eyes asked dazedly, blinking its eyes slowly to adjust from the darkness of the room.

_**CRASH!**_

"What's happening?" the same person asked weakly as this person tried to sit up only to fall back to its bed again. The person lies there for a second to gather its energy back and to listen to what exactly have woken her up and this time instead of loud crash this person could now clearly hear voices, panicked voices.

"PROTECT THE WALL!"

"EVACUATE THE CIVILIANS IMMEDIATELY!"

"PROTECT THE VILLAGE!"

The person tried to sit up again and this time this person was able to do it and slowly stood from the bed all the while thinking of what is happening. "What's happening? I…the last time I remember is falling asleep…" the person now identify as a female clearly from her voice was now slowly half crawling half walking half dragging her way towards the exit of this dark hallway towards where she knew the commotion is. All the while thinking of her brother, the last person she saw before sleeping.

"Souta…Souta where are you?" she murmur weakly. The voices now becoming louder and louder…

"DEFEND THE VILLAGE!"

"THE HOKAGE'S COMING!"

until she stopped in what she at the mouth of this cave but that was not what have stopped her from her tracks it was the destruction that she can clearly see from her position. It was total chaos.

Her eyes widen at the destruction in front of her, murmuring. "Just what is happening? This is not Tokyo….."

X

O

X

Okay! That's it! sorry I just have to write this one…it have been plaguing me for a month now . huhuhu! About the caged purity! Don't worry! I'll upload the ch. 14 immediately! Thanks for reading it nway! I hope you like it and review!

Nway….should I continue it or not? And do you know what crossover this is? And if I do….tell me which attack did she wake up with it?

Choose: 1)the kyuubi attack 2) the chuunin attack or 3) pein's attack?

Which of the three attack do you wish for her to wake up with? And maybe you can give me ideas about it…though I already have ideas for it…it's not really complete :P :P nyway…gotta go! I'm still going to work tomorrow and its already 1 am! . don't forget to review! Sorry if you think that it's a little rushed :P bye bye! Good night!


End file.
